


Mr. Cipher's Gardening Guide

by overlordy



Series: Bill Cipher's Guide to Gardening: Pine Tree Edition [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is an asshole, Bill literally treats Dipper like an object, Dark!Dipper, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extensive gardening metaphors, M/M, POV First Person, but not really, in like the last two paragraphs, sort of a prequel, this is not a nice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have a Pine Tree that you want to grow and shape? Look no further! Mr. Cipher can show you the quickest and cleanest way to grow your Pine Tree!</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Break him. Show him where, and to whom, he truly belonged.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Cipher's Gardening Guide

When Dipper returned for his sixth year at Gravity Falls, he was a mess. Dark bags framed his eyes and the ghosts of bruises dotted his skin and his mind. Something about the other humans his age, they played too rough and teasing usually ended with Pine Tree shoved into a locker one too many times. Returning to Gravity Falls brought relief and freedom for Pine Tree to be himself. 

I found an endless amount of entertainment in it.

With every bushel of bruises came a handful of low self esteem and vulnerability. It was almost too easy! I planted the seeds of my influence in Pine Tree’s fragile, fertile mind. Reaping the fruits of my labor required patience, tact, and a steady hand. All for Pine Tree.

To break him, to show him where, and to whom, he truly belonged.

Why? Because I can.

Stanford gave them leave to run wild and focused on the Shack. Mabel, in her adolescent years, became unfortunately blind to her brother’s plight. She constantly left him in favor of her friends in Gravity Falls. Pine Tree, who had less luck when it came to socializing, was almost constantly left alone. A bad move, considering his emotional state, on Shooting Star’s part. She didn’t do it purposefully, of course, but that didn’t matter in the end!

My luck did not end there.

Since Pine Tree was almost constantly isolated, speaking to him privately was simple! His mind’s barriers were severely weakened and I could slip into his dreams with minimal effort.

He was… suspicious of me when I spoke to him again. He still didn’t trust me, not since the possession incident. He said I’d been ‘too quiet’ for six years. I don’t blame him, anyone with some level of sense wouldn’t trust me either! I wouldn’t spend so much time on an imbecile.

No, Pine Tree was infuriatingly smart and his intuition was as strong as ever, qualities I prized. Cultivating him was a delicate process, and unless I wanted a vegetable under my control, I couldn’t damage his psyche beyond salvaging.

The first week or two, I visited Pine Tree every night. He ignored me, for the most part, and I struggled to control my temper and not give into the urge to make him _suffer for his insolence-_

Anyway! Eventually he cracked and began actually talking to me, just small bits of conversation. By the time the first month ended Pine Tree was pouring his heart out to me, and once he started, he didn’t stop! He told me about everything, the other humans who alienated him- _if I ever get my hands on them they will pay for touching what is mine_ -his internalized jealousy towards his sister, his faltering self esteem, the weight of the knowledge of the paranormal he carries with him every day, the list goes on and on! It got annoying after the first hour of his whining, but I’m nothing if not dedicated and I valiantly struggled through.

The thing he desired most, out of everything he could ever have, was to be understood. Pine Tree wanted companionship, desired a comraderie with those misfits and outcasts like him. Hard to find when few would believe the things he said, and those who did barely gave him the time of day! Even his parents treated him like a joke, it was pathetic! 

I graciously extended companionship to him, and he accepted. I took him under my wing, taught him things that that damned author could never begin to fathom. I offered him a taste of what I could give, and he was enamored.

Pine Tree’s feelings towards me became more… primal in nature, which was not necessarily bad. In fact, it made swaying him far easier. He began avoiding eye contact some time during the second month and would turn bright red whenever I so much as breathed in his general direction. At first I worried that my hold on him was slipping, but I figured out the source almost immediately.

I appeared to him in a vessel, one I’d spent months shaping and perfecting. He was smitten. As soon as he saw me he stammered out a half-assed confession and when I enthusiastically returned his silly human affections he almost started crying! The hardest part was trying not to laugh!

Possessing a physical form had it’s advantages. Pine Tree _gave_ me his body, in the oldest and most basic way a human being can, and what could I do but accept? It was far easier than taking it myself! Consensual sex preserved his trust in me, along with that valuable intuition. I hadn’t planned for this at the beginning, I’m above such trivial urges, but it brought me closer to my goal.

Time was running out. The final month of summer was fast approaching, but his sexual interest in me gave me an advantage.

I set up small tasks for him, beginning with slaughtering small animals. I told him I needed their life force to survive in the mortal realm and he _believed_ me! I rewarded him with affection when he did as I asked- _soft presses of the lips, whispered words of praise that held no meaning, except to him_ -and ignored him when he did something wrong. He moved on to larger creatures within a week, which was impressive for a human. He bowed to my every whim without question! I had to merely glance at something, at someone, and the job would be done by the sunset, when Pine Tree came to me soaked in blood and starving for my approval! Neither Stanford nor Shooting Star noticed the blood on his hands.

By the time he was ready he had become so dependant on me that he acted irritable and depressed when I was too long absent. Pine Tree often fought with his family, mostly Shooting Star, no doubt because of his internalized jealousy and raging inferiority complex. His frustrations fueled the violence behind the tasks I gave him. A multitude of animals and four citizens of Gravity Falls, all who threatened me and my goals, lay dead in his wake!

I told him that we couldn’t be together. I, a demon, lived for an eternity, while humans lived for merely a blink. I put on an impressive performance, I teared up and everything, and he collapsed into my arms, sobbing _is there a way? There has to be a way, I can’t leave you, please-_

_Yes, Pine Tree, my love, there is, but I don’t know if you’re strong enough._

_I am, I am, I love you, just tell me and it’s done. Anything for you._

Of course it wasn’t that simple! He expressed his opposition to the idea but I didn’t punish him, I expected hesitation. I whispered sweet nothings to him and when we had sex that night I kissed his tears and tasted his despair.

All he needed was a little _push._

He and Shooting Star argued again the following day, I made sure to make myself as scarce as possible to ferment the anger within him, and it was far more explosive than anything in the past. Pine Tree left and slammed the door behind him, leaving Shooting Star alone.

I took her by surprise and overpowered her. She put up a good fight, but by the time Pine Tree returned, I had her perfectly restrained, ready, practically gift wrapped for him! I placed the knife in his hand and offered him guidance, the fear in his eyes still present. If he failed to comply, I would’ve killed them both, but he did it. He listened to her sobs and pleas for mercy, for forgiveness, and took her life away. It was gorgeous!

He collapsed into my arms, covered in her blood. His eyes were devoid of emotion, memories of the night surpressed by my whim. I had little time. Everything was complete, but the real test of Pine Tree’s loyalty was just beginning.

_You did so good, we can finally be together now. I must abandon my physical form, but I will return to you. Forget me, Pine Tree, just for a little while. Don’t let them know I exist. You did this, Pine Tree, tell them you did this._

They found him covered in her blood. The look on Stanford’s face was absolutely hilarious! His niece dead, his nephew drenched in her life, the scene was priceless. I only wish I had a camera. They questioned Pine Tree and kept him locked up, caged like an animal. The image was very appealing. 

The isolation gave him time to reflect on the past summer. When he told them that he murdered her in the heat of an argument and he memories finally rushed back, he knew. Not that it mattered, it was far too late for him! The fruits of my labor were finally ripe for harvest and I came to him in an illusion of my previous form. When I made contact with his skin without having to leave the Mindscape, I knew he was ready. All of my hard work had finally paid off. He finally transcended the ties of mortality. He joined me, reborn, and left everything else behind.

He watched his body slump in its chair, all traces of life gone, and laughed as the humans scrambled around it. He laughed as Stanford broke down over his body. The first thing he did with his new mortality was break the binds placed on those in Gravity Falls, and kill every human who wronged him.

When he stood over a human and crushed their mind beneath his heel, I loved him.


End file.
